


I Can See Those Clouds Again

by PolarKraken



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Hatred, body image issues, most awkward sex ever, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: PWP Murdertooth. There is dick touching and kissing, not much more. Enjoy my first fic of the year!
Relationships: William Murderface/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 35





	I Can See Those Clouds Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Turquoise Days - Grey Skies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqpL5iNa4rA)

No matter what, nothing was ever fucking okay. Murderface was getting exactly what he wanted, and he was still getting fucked over.

He was panicking badly, despite having fantasized about doing the most depraved things with Toki so very often. Turns out, the real deal was completely different. It was quite literally _too real_ , with his disgusting body on display, a stark contrast to Toki’s chiseled physique, the younger man so much more confident despite the awkward situation, being just as fucking dreamy as Murderface had imagined. It was just him who fell short in all of this, soiling the situation with his mere presence.

His downstairs performance was suffering due to his inner turmoil, so despite Toki’s pleasurable, albeit clumsy touches on his penis, he couldn’t get it up. He was pushing his head back, his chubby, nasty body sinking deeper into Toki’s sheets making the various plush animals around them tumble over, pressing his hands over his gross face to hide behind them. Toki was kneeling between his thighs, looking up through his messy brown hair and when he was sneaking a peak through his fingers, he could see the disappointment in his features. This was just the last nail in his self-hate coffin. Of course he would let him down, _he always let everyone down_!

It wasn’t fair on poor Toki. This guy was a literal fucking angel and angels shouldn’t have to touch gross old men like him. Everything he came in contact with got soiled, but Toki deserved better than this.

He was almost crying, he hated himself so much. There was no way he could go through with all this so he finally found his voice again.

"Uuugh, I'm schorry, Toki!! Let me go, thisch wasch a big mischtake!!" 

It was lot louder than he had planned and he could see Toki flinch upon that. Great, more guilt. He scrambled to apologize somehow. 

"Aaah uhhmm.. schorry... Didn't want to yell at ya..." 

To his relief, he could see Toki relax some. 

"Ams okays." 

He sat up, his touch leaving Murdeface's body and as much as it had caused him distress, he still missed it. 

"So yous don'ts wants to do it?" 

He glared at him with questioning eyes, not angry but definitely a bit irritated. 

"No!! It'sch not like that! I want to!" 

He heaved himself up with quite some effort to be closer to the other. His brain was looking feverishly for an explanation, but there was no way to put the stupid feelings he had into words without making it sound really... Well _gay_. 

Never mind that he literally had been about to have sex with another man, but this was a different kind of gay, the feral, lusty, sexy kind. Talking about his feelings however was just lame. And he wasn't really good at it. 

"It'sch juscht been a while isch all..." 

Toki actually cocked his head and _ugh_ Murderface's heart would have melted if it wasn't so cold and dark. 

"I understands." 

He piped up and Murdeface was a million percent sure that he didn't. 

"Maybe we can trys foreplays?" 

Now it was the bassist’s turn to be confused. 

"I thought that'sch what we were doing?" 

Now Toki was smiling at him and it was like the sun came out from a stormy sky. 

"Oh William, you ams like a virginks!" 

And just like on a sunny day, his face was getting overwhwelmingly hot and Murdeface realised quickly that he was blushing. 

"Am not!!" 

He retorted, seriously offended, but before he could stand up and pull his pants on to escape all of this, Toki was already hanging around his neck, freaking _nuzzling_ against him. This was somehow worse than getting his dick touched, but he was too much in stasis to do anything against this embrace. 

"Lets me show yous, William..." 

He whispered into his ear and this made him properly shiver. Considering how touch deprived he was, so much body contact, so much unabashed intimacy was more than a little destructive to his fragile ego. Toki pulled back, his beautiful face so close to his own ugly mug. 

"Ams kissings okays?"

His gaze unconsciously flicked back and forth between Toki's eyes and lips, his mind slowly realising what this guy was about to do if he didn't make sure to complain a lot. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to, however. Kissing was absolutely NOT okay, but then again, why shouldn’t it be? It wasn't like he had any dignity left to begin with. He would just have to make sure not make any girly noises. Yeah, that should work, right? 

He nodded, feeling shy and meek after all, his heart hammering against his ribcage, making his throat tight and his hands shake. He somehow got a grip on Toki's muscular torso, feeling how his body moved with each breath and then he got shoved back onto the pillows, the younger man straddling him. 

It was like all he could focus on was Toki's mouth, the lips slightly parted and then he licked over them, giving them a slight sheen. He fluttered his eyelashes shortly before he leaned down, Murderface tensing up and scratching Toki slightly as his grip got harder. It was like his whole life was flashing before his eyes, each and every little decision which brought him into this mess, trapped naked underneath an equally naked Norwegian half god who for some reason had taken a liking in him. And then he felt it. 

Toki's hair ticking his face, the warmth of his body and face so close to him, the pressure of his lips on his mouth. They were warm, but not as soft as he would've expected. Bad enough he had expected anything to begin with! Murdeface was holding his breath and didn't dare to close his eyes, so he was able to see that Toki was doing it properly, closed eyes, relaxed expression. He wondered briefly where he was taking his confidence from, but then his hands were brushing over his abs, feeling the subtle firm curves of his waist and hips and he remembered again. He could feel Toki doing his best, running his fingers through his messy unwashed hair, rocking his body on his, but all this didn’t really have the desired effect and actually just made it worse. Pressing his eyes closed after all, he tried to hold the tears in, but could feel these bastards flow anyway. Toki noticed somehow and let up from him, sitting back down on Murderface’s lap. 

He wasn’t just looking disappointed now, he was downright sad and the bassist hurried to wipe the stupid tears away. It was incredible how freaking incapable he was of literally everything! He couldn’t even have sex properly, couldn’t even make this one person who actually wanted to be close to him happy, he couldn’t even _pretend_ he enjoyed it, even though he had been able to in the past, why was he so _stupid_ and _worthless_ and…

“I ams sorry, William, I don’ts wants to make yous cries like thats…”

He had finally managed to make him insecure and all he could do was to sigh in frustration. 

“It’sch not you, it’sch me….”

He grumbled, not really sure what else to say. They were both avoiding each other’s gaze; Murderface pressing his fists so tightly, his chewed up nails were starting to hurt his palms. 

“Yous knows, yous approached _me_ …”

Toki began and Murderface nodded vehemently, showing him that he was _aware_ of how pathetic he was. 

“Then whys ams yous so upset?”

Still lost for words, he shrugged defeated. 

It was quiet aside from Murderface’s labored breathing and he was already expecting the younger man to get up and just leave like they always did. To his surprise he only felt his muscular arms around him once more, his whole body lying on him and this was the first time that the older man noticed that Toki was actually sporting a freaking _boner_. How hadn’t he noticed this earlier?? 

Toki’s hand was petting over his head and it actually helped a little bit to receive these kinds of gentle touches. Then he looked at him again, biting his lip. 

“Yous knows, I was real happys when yous asked me…”

“Oh yeah…?”

Their voices were mere whispers, which was kind of what he needed right now. 

“Yous ams real sexy, William.”

He hushed, right into his ear and he got overwhelmed so much, he had to chuckle, just to deal with how flustered he was. 

“Yous looks so manly but yous ams also so soft and…”

He felt Toki’s beard tickle his face and bristle through his own moustache as he was moving his face to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Sensitives…”

Just when he was humming this, Toki’s right hand was wandering downwards, but not to touch Murderface, but to get a grip on his own dick. 

He gasped lightly as he felt his bandmate stroke himself between them, feeling his knuckles move up and down over his thigh as he was rubbing himself. He didn’t get how he could still be so riled up after the horrible show he had put on just now.

“I understands if yous can’ts do it todays but…. but…”

Toki pushed himself up, so he was able to watch him with half lidded eyes, licking over his lips, his hips swaying slightly as he continued to pleasure himself on top of him. 

“I needs it right nows... fuck…”

He moved his hand even faster and Murderface could tell he would probably finish super quickly. That, however, was something he couldn’t let happen, under any circumstances. He would be a fool to let this chance go to waste, even if he felt like crying right now. Gathering every iota of strength and confidence inside of him, he finally gripped Toki’s arms with his own meaty hands. The younger man stopped, sighing and puffing extensively, watching him puzzled. 

“Let me... let me help you out with that.”

Winding himself out from under this guy like the lowly worm he was, he finally managed to sit in front of him. He scooted closer, his fingers finding the back of Toki’s neck, gently massaging there with his calloused fingers, while his right hand moved between his legs, gripping his penis. He made sure to stare at him, watching his reaction while he took charge for once. Toki’s expression melted into one of pure bliss as soon as he squeezed his erection, and he almost immediately felt how he was pulled closer by him, now that his hands were free to do so. 

“Thanks you, William.”

He said carefully, smiling encouragingly at him and all he did was nod to that while he moved his hand. He was well aware of what he himself liked when he jerked off, but obviously Toki’s dick was very different from his own, unblemished from any bass strings ripping on it, so he had to adjust a bit. It didn’t seem too hard though, almost every movement he made elicited gentle sighs from his bedmate and obscene movements of his hips. 

Well, this was easier, a lot easier actually. He didn’t have to deal with someone else watching him, didn’t have to overcome any anxiety to let loose, he could just focus on the other, which was a lot better than on himself. His gaze fixated on Toki’s beautiful face, the way he was sweating, his cheeks flushed. He was struggling to keep his eyes open so they kept fluttering shut. 

“You’re pretty cute like thisch, you know that?”

He asked all sly and his anxiety vanished even more when this made the other giggle shyly. They exchanged meaningful glances, before he saw Toki’s eyes move downward and then he saw him grin. 

“Seems your little friends knows as wells.”

Before Murderface could get out a confused “Huh?!” he already felt how Toki touched his erection. _When the fuck did he get that??_

“Mans, ams I glad we both are hard now!”

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, smiling brightly at him. 

“I amn’ts as embarrassed anymores.”

For some reason, Murderface hadn’t thought about the fact that it was probably pretty intense for Toki as well, especially because his body was reacting a lot stronger than his own. It must be bad to be in this kind of state while the other barely responded. He was just glad that he somehow managed to get a boner as well, even if it made everything complicated again. He did his best to keep stroking his bandmate, without thinking too much about being touched himself. It kinda worked.

They kept on awkwardly jerking each other off for a while and it was nice, very much so, but it was Toki who seemed to have a better idea. 

“Wants to touch ‘em?”

He asked and Murderface only needed a second to understand what he meant. 

“You… you mean our dicksch?”

Toki nodded and Murderface gulped. This would just highlight how inferior his penis was, but Toki seemed to be really fond of this idea. He moved closer, just as his bandmate did, until they were aligned, Toki practically pulling him on his dick until it touched his own.

They both moaned out, Toki actually relapsing into his mother tongue upon the sensation.

“Faen, William… aahh….føles så godt!”

He had no idea what the fuck he had just said, but he seemed happy enough. Toki left him in charge of jerking them off, and clasped both of his hands around Murderface’s waist, pressing him closer.

“More…!”

He commanded and even though Murderface usually liked to be a dick, he felt compelled to comply. When he moved his hand quicker, tightening his grip, he was rewarded by a very nice and very low moan from the other while he lifted his face again, his blue eyes big, his expression vulnerable. For a moment, the bassist forgot the horrible embarrassment he had made of himself, as just watching this beautiful man getting undone because of him was getting him into the zone properly. There was still the background noise of self-hate, something which he was very much used to, so instead of letting himself fall down into this pit again, he held himself steady on his strong partner, keeping the quick pace up, alternating between squeezing and just letting his rough palm slide over them. 

His desires were being awoken and he noticed how the need to kiss him once more was getting stronger. With Toki’s face so close it was easy. He didn’t even have to do much, just leaning forward slightly prompted the younger man to crash their lips together again, this time a lot more forceful, a lot more passionate, teeth clacking against each other. He had stupidly left his mouth open, so there was suddenly another tongue inside of him and he gasped and moaned despite himself, closing his eyes after all and just allowed himself to _feel_. 

He was getting hugged so tightly it felt amazing, the way Toki’s body was glued to his, strong muscles holding him where he was, blunt fingernails running over his back, his dick rubbing against his own, slipping through his grip with each thrust of his hips, the little noises he made each time. He couldn’t remember when he was last kissed like that, it was downright addicting. He could feel how much Toki wanted him, just by the way he was intermingling their tongues together, playing with his tooth gap and tracing along his palate and Murderface couldn’t do anything but join the action. He tasted like beer and sweets and the bassist was sure he would never be able to drink alcohol again without getting reminded of this moment. 

He finally changed his gig up a bit and moved his grip higher, holding their dicks tightly while he ran one thumb over both of the tips and this made Toki break the kiss to moan out. Murderface was actually starting to feel smug and he grinned a bit and did it again. 

“You ams so…. So goods as this...”

He sighed out and Murderface was filled with the seldom feeling of pride. He wasn’t good at most things, but he did know how to jerk a guy off. Not something he would ever brag about on TV, but still. He was able to make Toki happy, so that was all that mattered. 

“Should we cum together?”

He asked and Toki beamed at him, one of his hands running up over Murderface’s spine to hold him tight on his neck, just like he was holding Toki, making him shiver ever so slightly. 

“Yes.”

He said, surprisingly stable for the state he was in. Instead of teasing him for his eagerness, Murderface simply went ahead and quickened his pace one more time, rubbing quicker and occasionally pressing over the slit, feeling the precum leak out bit by bit. At least his bass player dexterity was coming in handy for once. It was so satisfying to see Toki being affected by his tricks, his hip movements stuttering more and more, the grip on him so tight by now he had trouble breathing. He himself felt it as well, the arousal becoming stronger, the pressure inside building up and he was relaxing while he was finally losing himself in the act. Toki’s shoulder was right in front of him and in a primal act of desperation, he bit down on it to not moan out too loudly. This seemed to be last straw for his bandmate, who wasn’t so shy about his vocalization. Stammering desperately in Norwegian, he quivered in his arms, releasing himself all over his fist, which finally made Murderface let go as well, shooting his load, their sperm mixing with each other while he pushed his forehead in the dip of Toki’s shoulder, just so he would be able to hide. 

They were holding onto each other tightly for a few more seconds, riding out their orgasms together and it was Murderface who gave up first, flopping backwards into the pillows, breathing heavily, enjoying the tingling all over his body. Usually the ecstatic feelings didn’t last too long before the disgust with his own body set in, but this time it stayed away for some reason. He felt movement on the mattress, and then something wiping away on his hand, over his belly and his thighs and he cracked one bloodshot eye open to see that Toki was so sweet and took care of the clean-up. He smiled again, sighing rather contently and then was pleasantly surprised when he felt a warm body nuzzle between his arm and his body, giving him some kisses over his chin. 

“I ams happys we gots to do it after alls.”

He mumbled and Murderface grunted for an answer.

“But next times I wants to put it in.”

His eyes shot open, looking at this beautiful man, his heart going way too quickly again. He gulped and coughed, seeing how pouty he looked at him. 

“F-Fine! Don’t you dare tell anyone, though!”

He said, turning around to hide his blush, which just exposed his neck to the other to give him a big hickey. At least he had something to brag about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
